


Blaze

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Katawa Shoujo, Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: When Iwanako confesses to Hiaso, Hisao's latent Fire Warden powers unfortunately awaken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb. It was for a challenge. (And, yes, the challenge was specifically to somehow cross these two fandoms over.)

~ Blaze ~

A forest fire in the middle of winter was difficult to explain, and even more difficult to cover up. Worse still was dealing with the two teenagers involved in the incident.

Thanks to quick actions from a local Earth Warden, the girl survived. However, she was severely disfigured. She was lucky to be alive... or unlucky, considering there wasn't much that could be done about the scar tissue.

As for the boy... He was entirely unharmed after the incident, but was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that his latent Fire Warden powers awakening at exactly the wrong moment were responsible for the end of his short-lived high school romance.

~end~


End file.
